


Rey's Birthday Surprise!

by BuffShipper



Series: The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Birthday Spanking, Blow Jobs, Blowbang, Boys Will Be Boys, Bubble Bath, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Choking, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Food Kink, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Polyandry, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Saturday Night Live References, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Solo Brothers, Spanking, Star Wars References, Surprise Party, Surprise Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, solo quadruplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: In this modern au, Rey is surprised on her birthday by her boyfriends Kylo, Ben, Matt and Randy: the Solo quadruplets.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Matt the Radar Technician/Rey (Star Wars), Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base)/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo/Matt the Radar Technician/Randy the Intern
Series: The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287500
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Rey's Birthday Surprise!

Rey couldn't believe Senator Organa made her work on her birthday, of all days. Loads and loads of paperwork, gophering, coffee runs. By the time she slogged up to her apartment, she was beat. 

She never really got to celebrate her birthday much as a child, having been abandoned by her shit parents and dropped off to her even shittier Uncle Plutt at his desert junk hole. It was school and college that saved her, turning her away from a future of petty crime and landing her this lucrative government job in her early twenties--virtually unheard of--and that was due to missing a lot of birthdays, and a lot of holidays, through hard study.

That's why she was hoping that when she finally put enough time in (and the fact that she was on more than professional terms with the good Senator, practically family) that she could finally celebrate her birthday in style, the way she never got to before. 

That was probably _why_ she had to work on her birthday, actually. Wouldn't want to show favoritism. She had Finn and Poe on her back enough as it was.

With a sigh she put the key in the lock and turned the knob. She flipped the light on and let out a squeal of--

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh!" Rey gasped, and not just because of the unexpected surprise. "Oooh..."

They sat on their large leather sofa, all stark naked, with neat little bows tied around their rock-hard cocks. All four of her beloved Solo brothers. It was a long story, but they were all her boyfriends.

She had first started to date Kylo when she met him through his mother, Senator Organa herself, when they met for coffee at her office one day. He was a big shot supervisor at First Order Technologies (The Supreme Leader in Technological Innovation!), and at first she really, really did not like him. He was a jerk (and could still be one more often than not) but there was something about him she couldn't deny, a spark, a connection... and a big dick. It wasn't long before he smooth-talked himself into her pants and made her feel things and do things she didn't know were physically possible, or that she'd actually enjoy doing.

 _Then_ she found out that the _three_ other brothers that Senator Organa always talked about not only worked at the company too, but were also his identical quadruplet brothers.

They were all hot. They were all hung. And despite some of his less than pleasant personality quirks, Kylo always shared _everything_ with his brothers. Mama Organa raised them right. So when the idea came up to share her, It wasn't a hard choice to make: they would share her, too.

Ben, a writer and head of marketing for the F.O., was a kinder, gentler lover; Matt was a nerd who knew how to work a woman's clit like the machinery he fixed as a radar technician; and Randy the Intern liked to fuck as dirty as he talked.

She may have been a lady in the streets, but she could thank her boys for bringing out her inner sand gremlin and making her a freak in the sheets. Or a freak anywhere they fucked her, for that matter.

They certainly knew how to treat a girl. When she walked in the door, their chic apartment was immaculate. The chocolate cake was already perfectly cut, with a slice already set aside for her. They lavished her with expensive presents that she couldn't wait to open.

But it was the gift wrapped cocks they stroked in anticipation for her that she was the most excited about, so much so that Rey's panties were soaked by the time she strode over to Kylo's knees.

Kylo smirked up at her and seized her by the waist, bending her over his lap as she squealed in delight. Her head landed in Ben's lap as she put her hands out to to catch herself, one hand on Ben's leg and the other landing on Randy's leg.

"Are you ready for your first big birthday celebration?" Ben asked cheerfully when she grinned up at him.

"Oh yes, definitely!" Rey giggled as Kylo lifted up her skirt to wedgie her panties in between her cheeks.

Ben's cock was inches from her face, inviting, just begging to be sucked. She reached up to undo the bow that choked his length, but Kylo roughly pulled her head back by her triple-bun hairdo.

"No presents yet, sweetheart!" Kylo drawled into her ear. "We gotta sing 'Happy Birthday!'"

"And then Birthday spankings!" chimed in Matt, who gave her butt a firm squeeze.

Kylo shoved her head back into Ben's lap, who stroked her smarting scalp as she she hungrily gazed up at him.

"Presents will come soon, baby! You gotta wait!" Ben cooed. Rey groaned in impatient protest as she rested her head on his thigh, her tongue just begging to taste his cock.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you," the four sang in their deep, jocular voices. "Happy birthday dear Re-eeeeyyyy! Happy birthday to you!!!"

 _**SMACK** _ _**!!!** _

The fist crack across her ass by Kylo was so sudden, she screamed with shock and wet herself a little through her wedgied panties. Kylo laughed again at her and smacked her across the other cheek. Matt gave her a swat, then Randy. She winced up at Ben, sweet Ben, and he grinned the boyish grin she loved so much and leaned forward to massage her reddened cheeks before lifting his hand for a sharp smack on both of her ample crimson mounds.

The brothers took turns smacking her ass until her twitching cheeks were well marked and painted a vivid shade of red, quite a few numbers above the age she actually turned. 

"C-can I open my presents now?" Rey whimpered to Kylo, her legs quaking from the thorough spanking.

Kylo chuckled at her and rested his large hands on her bottom, massaging her sore cheeks. "Oh...of course, _anything_ for the birthday girl!"

Rey excitedly unwrapped Ben's cock and hungrily pumped him into her mouth, and then undid Randy's bow with her other hand and stroked him with the same enthusiasm.

Kylo pulled her panties to her knees, spreading her reddened cheeks apart, revealing the glint of a blue buttplug at the center. 

"Look at at this!" Kylo guffawed, taking the plug out of her ass with a pop to show his brothers. "You were getting your asshole ready for us, weren't you?"

"Oh yes, baby," Rey purred on Ben's dick. "I was hoping at least one of you would fill my asshole on my birthday...and now that I have all four of you..."

Randy stood up and plunged himself into Rey's mouth, bunching her hair in his fists as Rey then stroked Ben off. "That's not the only hole we're gonna fill up, right bros?"

Kylo held her sore cheeks apart, admiring her gape before teasing her asshole with the plug, pulling it out halfway, only to plunge it back in, over and over.

"Damn right..." he called in agreement, fucking her ass with the plug . "I'm calling dibs on this sweet ass first!"

Rey moaned on Randy's dick before switching off to Ben's, gasping when Matt spread her pussy lips apart to dip his finger inside her sopping wet heat.

"I get the pussy!" Ben interjected, raising his hand like a schoolboy.

"Hey, man!" Matt protested as he vigorously fingered Rey's cunt. "I'm the one doing the work warming that pussy up over here!"

"Relax! Relax!" Kylo snapped. "There's plenty to go around. Rey's gonna get all the dick her pretty little holes can handle tonight, aight?!"

"I'm ready for all that dick right now," Rey purred, her mouth back on Ben's dick. Matt's magic fingers could certainly do the trick on any other day, but with all these hard cocks standing at attention for her, she needed something a little bigger in her pussy.

And ass. And mouth. And anywhere else they'd fit. Mmmm...

"You heard her: get your ass up, you fuckin' nerd!" Kylo repeated, shoving Matt off the couch.

"Jerkface!" Matt stumbled off, cursing his brother in protest as he caught himself.

Kylo sneered at him as pulled the plug out of Rey's ass. She slid off his lap and sunk to her knees to unwrap the bow around his stiff cock. He popped the toy in her mouth, and she cleaned her juices off of it as the brothers surrounded her, slapping her face with their dicks as she reached up to stroke a couple.

"Sorry we couldn't get candles for you to blow," Randy joked as Rey set the plug down and her lips closed over the head of his cock. "But you can blow us instead!"

Rey snorted, laughing on his dick as Kylo rolled his eyes.

"C'mon! Don't laugh at that! He's been waiting to say that one all fucking day, Rey," Kylo said as she switched off to him, jerking off the others. "Don't give him the satisfaction. It all goes to his head."

Ben jostled in and Rey switched to him and back to Kylo's again, rubbing his and Ben's dicks together like a pair of ice cream cones whose flavors she was trying to mix. 

"I think all of our dicks are going to her head," Ben chuckled, and Kylo shoved him away, giving Matt the opportunity to grasp Rey's hand to jerk him off again. Randy stood behind her and patted the crown of her head with his cock in a bid to get her attention, and she spun around to take him in her mouth.

Rey kept up with them as they tussled and jostled for a turn, and when she was ready, she stood up and kissed them all in turn, allowing them to paw and grope her, squeezing at whatever flesh they could get their hands on.

She led Ben back to the couch and he laid across it so she could mount him.

Rey purred as his length penetrated her, and she leaned into him for another kiss as Kylo took his position behind her, pressing the head of his cock to her asshole.

She moaned as they filled her up, and when she was properly adjusted to their twin lengths, they began to thrust, slowly with gathering momentum.

Rey turned her head to watch Matt and Randy stroking themselves, waiting for a turn in her holes, and in her ecstacy she decided to spoil herself.

After all, it was her birthday. Why not spoil herself?

"C'mon boys! I bet I could fit another one of your fat cocks in my tight pussy!" Rey called to them, shaking them out of their intense lustful focuses.

Matt and Randy looked at one another wide eyes and even wider grins.

"Mine," Matt called first, but Randy butted ahead of him to get to Rey, jostling with shoves and elbows.

"Hey man! I just called it!" Matt reasoned. "She could still suck your dick."

"She _has_ been sucking my dick!" Randy snapped. "I want another hole!"

"You act like getting sucked off by Rey is a bad thing, bro!" Matt countered. "Besides, _I_ warmed her up, and _I_ would have called pussy if Ben hadn't called it first!"

"Yeah, okay boomer!" Randy shot back.

"Would one of you just fuck my pussy please?!!" Rey interrupted impatiently as Ben and Kylo pounded into her. "C'mon, Randy! If you let your brother fuck me, I'll eat your ass! I know how much you like it!"

Randy smiled as if he was told they were going to Disney World. Rey gave the best rims, bar none.

"I do! I do! It's a deal!" Randy said happily, clapping his brother's shoulder he headed to Rey's mouth. "Pussy's all yours, bro! Well...Ben's too!"

Matt chuckled as he watched his brother back up into Rey's mouth, pushing her head between his buttcheeks. 

Matt then positioned himself between his brothers' pumping dicks, finding a tiny space in Rey's pussy where he could wedge himself in.

His dick dragged across Ben's as he pushed himself inside of her, and her walls stretched to capacity to accommodate him.

Rey had never been so full, and she moaned loudly into Randy's ass as Matt joined Ben and Kylo in fucking her full holes. 

Randy shuddered from the vibration of her voice, and groaned in pleasure when she then reached underneath him to jerk his cock off while her wriggling tongue swirled in his hole.

Rey had never been so full, and her mind frenzied with the need to pleasure all of her men, with whatever hole, hand or orifice she had.

Rey angled Randy's cock backwards towards her, sucking him from behind before running her tongue back up the underside of his cock and to his balls and ass again.

The boys inside Rey quickened their pace, and she came hard from both holes, leaking juices all over Ben's crotch. The boys carefully withdrew from her, allowing her to recover.

Ben gently lifted her from his lap and to her back on the spacious sofa and stood up, stroking his cock in anticipation for the next position as she caught her breath.

Rey rubbed at her pussy lips, panting, looking up at them like a demure schoolgirl, high from her orgasm. "I want you guys to wreck my asshole like you wrecked my pussy. Fuck my ass like you own it!"

"Two in the ass?" Randy laughed as the others stared slack-jawed at her. Of all the times the brothers had her, they haven't attempted two in the ass yet.

"I didn't fucking stutter, did I?" Rey replied, raising legs so she could spread her asscheeks wide for them.

"C'mon, it's her birthday, let's not keep her fucking waiting, huh?" Kylo snapped.

The brothers decided amongst themselves on who would be doing the honors. Kylo graciously gave the others a chance at her ass, and Randy stepped up first, having not had a turn inside Rey's holes yet, leaving Ben and Matt to play rock-paper-scissors to decide who would join Randy inside Rey's ass.

"Scissors beat paper, bro!" Matt crowed, standing next to Randy as they each took a thigh and pressed their cocks to the rim of Rey's gaping asshole.

Rey's asshole had been warmed up by the buttplug and Kylo's cock, but the double penetration was nevertheless extremely intense, and her face contorted with the effort of containing them as Matt and Randy pushed their twin cocks inside her.

When her ass had comfortably accommodated them, Rey nodded for them to continue thrusting, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

"Oh fuck!," Rey moaned as the brothers' thrusts inside her ass picked up speed. "Stretch my asshole out! Stretch it out like my slut pussy! 

Kylo laughed at her potty mouth and stepped past his brothers to climb on the couch. He straddled her sweaty torso and squatted down, shoving his cock into her mouth, already open to receive him.

"I _really_ love it when you talk dirty," Kylo said, pressing his knees into the back of the sofa for balance. "Methinks you need a dirty dick for a dirty mouth."

"Mmm hmm...ah do Ky-lo!" Rey garbled, and Kylo shoved his cock in deeper, placing his hands on the top of couch for support.

Ben knelt beside her on the couch, leaning down to knead her breasts and rub her clit and pussy lips.

Rey reached up and pumped his cock with a free hand, gazing lovingly at him from the corner of her eye as he pinched a nipple between his broad fingertips, all while Kylo thrusted away at her throat, his balls repeatedly slapping against her chin as he pushed her head into the back of the sofa.

Rey reeled at the overload of sensations within her: Randy and Matt thrusting deep into her ass, their cocks scraping along the walls of her anus; Ben's hand palming her clit and pussy lips, his strong but gentle fingers rolling the buds of her nipples; relentless throating of Kylo's cock, dizzying her, clouding her senses until she came yet again, even harder than the last, spraying Matt and Randy with her cum.

A beard of drool covered Rey's face as Kylo pulled his cock out of her mouth, a strand of saliva still connecting the two.

Rey melted to the couch, chest and belly heaving, eyes glazed over in bliss. 

Kylo stepped away from his position above Rey, and Matt and Randy withdrew from her ass with a pop, admiring the wide gape of her asshole as it shrunk back to normal.

Not for long.

With a look to the other brothers, Kylo lifted Rey bodily from the sofa as Ben laid flat in the spot she was just in, kissing her deeply before promptly depositing her back-first against Ben's chest. Ben spread his legs wide, pulling Rey's legs back by her kneepits as he lowered her ass on his cock. Once he was firmly inside, Randy joined him, stretching her hole to capacity once again.

With Ben and Randy in position, Kylo stepped over Ben and Rey's stacked torsos, resting his thighs on the back of Rey's legs as he slid into her slick cunt.

Once Rey was secure, Ben wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her tight as the three began to slowly thrust away inside her.

Rey's eyes bulged and rolled in the back of her head from the sheer level of penetration, her mouth hanging open as she lifted her head weakly to watch Kylo's cock disappear inside her.

Matt climbed up and stepped over the two, careful to avoid his brother's face with his foot as he aimed his dick right into Rey's open and willing mouth.

Matt steadied himself with one hand against the back of the sofa, the other grasping at Rey's hair, hips dancing as Rey reached up to pump him into her mouth.

"Oh fuck yes, Rey!" Matt groaned. "Yes! Exactly! EXACTLY!"

Kylo reached over his brothers arms to palm at Rey's tits, and when she placed her hand on his, he grabbed it and placed it roughly at the sensitive bud of her clit.

"Rub that fucking clit, Rey!" Kylo demanded. "Rub your fucking clit and cum for us!"

Rey did as she was told, rubbing her and the folds of her pussy lips as Kylo's cock scraped between her open fingers.

"Good girl!" Kylo pulled at her breasts and leaned further into her to grasp his fingers around her neck, tight enough to be able to feel Matt's cock slide down her throat. "Give us that fucking cum!"

Every second seemed to stretch into infinity, every thrust, every touch sending her senses to overdrive. Ben hugged her tight, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he thrusted into her ass. Randy's cock was a welcome companion to Ben's, the pair working in tandem to fill her anus with blissful pleasure. Rey's head spun as Matt fucked her throat, choking her as Kylo's hand tightened around her throat with every thrust inside her cunt.

She needed to cum like she needed to breathe...her hand was a blur at her clit... it was too much...she came for them two, three times already, and they wanted more...she wanted more..every cell in her body begged for release...her vision darkened...her head pounded, her ears rang, her lungs burned...

"CUM!" 

And cum Rey did, her convulsing form erupting with cries of exhilaration and a fountain spray of her cum. Kylo, Matt and Randy quickly gave her room as she flailed and kicked about while Ben stopped her from falling off of him, guiding her carefully to her knees.

"Time for cake!" Kylo exclaimed as he shoved a small plate of chocolate cake into her hands.

Rey barely had time to put the plate to her chin before the first pulses of Kylo's cum shot into her open mouth, the rest of his semen dribbling onto the cake as she swallowed his load.

"Give me that ooey gooey frosting," Rey purred, smacking her lips as Ben came, dragging his dick across the cake, coating his cock-head in a chocolate layer for her to lick off.

Matt was next, painting her face with his cum. He squeezed the last few drops onto her cake, and stepped aside for Randy. He came directly onto the cake, but saved the last few drops for Rey to milk out of him.

Rey smeared the cum all over the cake and took a big bite, savoring the taste of their spend and the chocolate together.

"So delicious!" Rey praised, collecting the globs of Matt's cum on her face and sucking it off her finger before taking another bite.

"Glad you liked it," Ben said. "We made it ourselves."

Rey finished her cum-chocolate cake, and licked the plate, finding a droplet of semen, much to her pleasure.

"Here, have some more!" Ben exclaimed, taking the rest of the cake and smooshing it into her face.

"We made _two_ cakes ourselves!" Randy laughed, doubling over. "That one was all yours!"

Rey wiped the chocolate from her eyes and laughed, licking the chocolate off her fingers.

"You're a fucking mess," Kylo chuckled. "C'mon. Let's get you washed up. Give you the whole spa treatment."

"I'd love that," Rey licked some more chocolate off her fingers. She lifted her arms up like a child waiting to be picked up and then her beloved Solo brothers scooped her up and carried her to the bath, lit with scented candles.

They washed her hair, lathered her up with her favorite soothing body wash, waiting as she soaked. 

They lotioned her up, massaging her muscles, sore from exertion. They brushed her hair and wrapped her in the warmest, most comfortable robe. They snuggled her on the couch they just had sex on, a comfy reminder of the tryst they just had.

They piled the gifts at her feet, bestowing her everything she could ever want and more. They ate some more, and this time the food ended up in their bellies, not on Rey's face.

"Thank you, guys," Rey said at the end of the night, sprawled lazily across the couch as the brothers cleaned up. "Thank you for making my birthday so special."

Kylo dried the last dish and put into the kitchen cabinet before turning to her. "Of course. _Anything_ for the birthday girl."

That's what she loved about them. They fucked her silly and used her like a filthy cum dumpster, but she knew they'd take care of her when they were done. She knew the entire time that she was loved. She knew she was safe, that she was respected and wanted.

"I love you, Kylo," Rey smiled. "Ben, Matt, Randy. I love you all."

"We love you too, Rey," Ben smiled, collecting the last bit of wrapping paper in a garbage bag, tying it off.

An echo of "I love you's" resounded through the apartment, and the brothers finished their cleaning before Randy perked his head up.

"Say, Easter is right around the corner," Randy suggested as he put the mop away. " A couple weeks away. Another holiday we could celebrate with you. You could wear bunny ears, hide painted anal beads in your ass..."

"You could nibble on our carrots..." grinned Matt, high-fiving Randy.

"...while we fuck you like rabbits," Ben added.

"Don't you have one of those butt plugs with the bunny tail on it, sweetheart?" Kylo asked.

"I think I do, actually," Rey laughed and closed her eyes, well fed and content. She was exhausted. She had a lot of work to do the next day. "Sounds great. I'd love that."

She drifted off to sleep, and was vaguely aware of being carried to bed and tucked in. She'd be looking forward to making up for lost holidays, celebrating them in style with the Solo brothers, for many years to come.


End file.
